1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable memory cell, an operation method therewith. More particularly, the present invention relates to a programmable memory cell comprising an organic memory cell and an active switching element, and operation of the programmable memory cell therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic devices made of organic materials have an advantage than silicon-based device, especially in characteristics of extension capability and flexibility. Organic materials can be laid down over almost any surface, and that makes it possible to form the organic memory arrays on a flexible plastic substrate, which soft electronic devices can be formed thereon. Organic materials can be made after the silicon processing has been completed, greatly simplifying the process. Organic materials are also compatible with metal electrodes since metals tend to be highly reactive with a variety of materials. Because of the simplicity of manufacturing process and bending characteristics, organic materials have became more and more important in the electronic products. In future, more and more printing manufacturing processes applications are developed for mass production of organic-material-based products, which significantly reduce manufacture costs of the organic devices.
Information storage applications are important techniques in the modern electronic techniques. The characteristics of resistance differentiation of the organic materials by applying a electric field can be used for forming the organic memory devices. The advantages of the organic memory devices includes bending tolerance and low cost of manufacture, which can be applied to the soft electronic devices and also become key elements for the system on flexible.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a portion of a conventional organic memory device, which includes column lines C1 and C2, row lines R1 and R2, which are cross connected to each others through organic memory cells M11, M12, M21 and M22, each of which is interposed between the cross interconnection of one of the column lines and one of the row lines. In the organic memory device, a passive driving architecture is proposed, in which a bias voltage is applied to form the electric field in order to change the resistance of the passive organic memory cells. By applying such electric field, the resistance of the organic memory cell will be in a high resistance status or in a low resistance status. However, in such passive architecture, the applied electric field will influence the neighboring organic memory cells. Effect of electric field coupling will cause failure of the organic memory cells. It will restrict scaling down of the organic memory device, which is not adaptive to the large scaled integrated circuits.